Kolegium Ametystu
Według „Imperialnego Dekretu o Magii”, Magistrowie Kolegium Ametystu, którzy władają Fioletowym Wiatrem Magii Shyish, zajmują się „Taumaturgią Finalizacyjną”. Termin ten został nieco sztucznie ukuty na potrzeby dekretu, gdyż powszechna nazwa Fioletowej Magii — nekromancja — była myląca i nieadekwatna. Symbole i wygląd Symbole Kolegium Ametystu to: Kosa, Klepsydra, Ametystowa Czaszka i Ciernista Róża. Kolegium Ametystu używa kosy jako symbolu, ponieważ nierozłącznie kojarzy się ona z Wiatrem Shyish oraz ponurym aspektem śmierci. Bycie adeptem Tradycji Śmierci jest ogromnym brzemieniem, bowiem Magister Ametystu nigdy nie zdobędzie całkowitego zaufania otaczających go ludzi. Podejrzliwość oraz lęk napędza dodatkowo cicha i posępna natura Magistrów Ametystu, którzy wolą porozumiewać się za pomocą telepatii niż używać głosu. Sprawia to, że gdy wreszcie się odezwą, brzmią jakby mieli usta pełne pyłu, co pasuje bardziej martwym niż żywym. Nawet inni czarodzieje, których własne przyzwyczajenia i dziwactwa są niezrozumiałe dla osób z zewnątrz, uważają chorobliwą obsesję Magistrów Ametystu na punkcie śmierci za wyjątkowo niesmaczną. Z tego powodu, symbol kosy zawsze jest odwrócony, tak by cięższa część była skierowana w stronę ziemi, przywodząc na myśl ciężar, jaki niosą czarodzieje Shyish. '' right Czasami Magister Ametystu zostawia na wejściu do grobowca dwie odwrócone i nałożone na siebie runy ''Shyish. Tylko głupiec wejdzie w takim przypadku do środka, bowiem znak ten ostrzega przed znajdującym się w środku wielkim złem. Ponadto, runy uniemożliwiają uwięzionemu złu wyjście na powierzchnię, a ich naruszenie może się źle skończyć. Magistrowie Ametystu noszą szaty w kolorze purpury, chociaż wielu równie chętnie wybiera czerń. Zamiast korzystać z czarodziejskiej laski, często wspierają się na ostrej jak brzytwa kosie. Kosa ta nie jest zwykłym, chłopskim narzędziem rolnym, lecz elegancko zdobioną bronią i symbolem rangi Magistra. U pasów Magistrów Shyish często wiszą wyschnięte ludzkie kości, które symbolizują nieuchronne przemijanie żywotów. Widnieją na nich runy i symbole Kolegium, a w szczególności powszechnie rozpoznawalne klepsydry i cieniste róże. Bez względu na to, jak wyglądali kandydaci przed wstąpieniem do terminu Kolegium Ametystu, długie godziny spędzone na nauce oraz bliski kontakt z magicznym Wiatrem Shyish sprawiają, że Magistrowie Ametystu są kościści i bladzi. Regułą jest też, że czarodzieje Ametystu golą głowy i całe ciało, bardziej upodobaniając się do kościotrupów. Opis Kolegium Ametystu to chyba najbardziej zagadkowe i nieprzystępne bractwo czarodziei w Imperium. Swoją tajemniczością ustępuje tylko Kolegium Cienia, które od dawna dzierży tytuł najtajniejszej organizacji w kraju. Skrytość Kolegium Ametystu stanowi wodę na młyn wyobraźni prostych ludzi i dodatkowo zwiększa niechęć społeczeństwa do Magistrów Shyish. Pod względem dyscypliny, ascetyzmu oraz prostoty i surowości życia pozostają wzorem nawet dla Hierofantów Kolegium Światła. Teclis pouczył pierwszych Magistrów Kolegium Ametystu, że Fioletową Magię można praktykować tak długo, dopóki nie przekroczy się pewnej delikatnej granicy, za którą czai się ciemność, zło i cierpienie. Kapituła Ametystu (jak nazywają siebie Magistrowie Wiatru Shyish) trzyma w dłoniach władzę nad życiem i śmiercią bliźnich. Magistrowie potrafią skinieniem palca zatrzymać ludzkie serce w taki sposób, aby osoba umarła z przyczyn wyglądających naturalnie. Mogą też odwlekać w nieskończoność moment śmierci konającego lub wyssać z niego resztki życia. Najwięksi Magistrowie Kolegium potrafią ukraść ludziom duszę i zamknąć ją na wieki w swoim laboratorium. Arcymagowie Shyish stają się ucieleśnieniem badanego przez siebie magicznego paradygmatu. Przestają obawiać się śmierci i starzenia. Teclis ostrzegł młodych Magistrów Ametystu, że im lepiej poznają naturę śmierci i im bardziej urosną w magiczną siłę, tym większa zacznie ogarniać ich pokusa, by przedłużyć własne życie. Chociaż manipulowanie magią zauważalnie wydłuża życie czarodzieja, pragnienie poznania zakazanej Tradycji nekromancji i odnalezienia formuły wiecznego życia jest olbrzymie, zwłaszcza dla niedoświadczonych Magistrów. Nic dziwnego, że Kolegium Ametystu z brutalną bezwzględnością eliminuje wszystkich uczniów, którzy choćby przelotnie zainteresują się magią czarnoksięską. Nieszczęśnicy owi, bez względu na to, czy rzeczywiście poznali jakieś tajniki zakazanych Tradycji magii, są natychmiast usuwani z Kolegium, a następnie unicestwiani w straszny i bezlitosny sposób. right Warto nadmienić jednak, że proces selekcji kandydatów na uczniów Kolegium Ametystu jest niezwykle staranny. Kandydaci poddawani są szczegółowej indoktrynacji i nieustannemu nadzorowi. W rezultacie, bardzo rzadko dochodzi do zdrad. W ciągu ostatnich dwustu lat, arcymagowie Kolegium Ametystu zaledwie cztery razy łączyli swoje siły, aby wytropić i zniszczyć renegata Kolegium. Poszukiwania prowadzone były, rzecz jasna, w absolutnej tajemnicy. Nikt nie podejrzewał istnienia renegatów, nawet łowcy czarownic ani Kolegium Cienia. W każdym z czterech przypadków renegat został zapędzony w pułapkę bez wyjścia, a następnie zniszczony w absolutnie bezlitosny sposób. Dowody przestępstw i winy zdrajcy były pieczołowicie niszczone lub ukrywane. Ciała ofiar znikały, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył dokonać autopsji, tajemnicze zgony świadków składano na karb przyczyn naturalnych, wypadków lub zbrodni znanych rzezimieszków, a niezwykłe obumieranie roślin domowych i mchu na ścianach domów tłumaczono nagłą plagą robactwa lub wczesnymi mrozami. Najkrótsze polowanie na renegata trwało kilka dni, najdłuższe zaś kilka lat. Jednak nikt jeszcze nie zdołał uniknąć gniewu arcymagów Kolegium Ametystu. Brutalność metod jest jednak podyktowana bardzo realnym zagrożeniem. Magister Shyish, który pozna zakazane sztuki nekromancji, może stać się niezwykle potężnym i groźnym wrogiem Imperium. Jednak największe zagrożenie dla samego Kolegium stwarzają nie tyle sami renegaci, co raczej wszelka nieczystość ducha i myśli Magistrów. O ile większość czarodziei pozostałych Kolegiów charakteryzuje się pewnym ekscentryzmem i jest to, w zależności od Kolegium, fakt uciążliwy bądź zabawny, o tyle ewentualne szaleństwo Magistra Ametystu byłoby zdarzeniem straszliwym. Mimo braku dowodów, Magister Patriarcha Reiner Starke z Kolegium Cienia podejrzewa, że olbrzymia magiczna bitwa stoczona osiemdziesiąt lat temu niedaleko Kolegium Płomienia, w wyniku której zniszczeniu uległa cała dzielnica Altdorfu, zapoczątkowana została czarami rzucanymi przez oszalałego Magistra Ametystu toczącego walkę z arcymagami własnego Kolegium. Nie wiadomo, czy Starke poszukuje dowodów w tej sprawie, gdyż nigdy publicznie nie wspominał o swoich podejrzeniach. Dumne jak zawsze Kolegium Płomienia odmawia komentarza w tej sprawie, choć oczywiste jest, że dzielnica nie mogła doszczętnie spłonąć bez wydatnej pomocy Piromantów Kolegium Płomienia. Starke podejrzewa, że Kolegium Shyish jest potężniejsze, a jego zaklęcia znacznie silniejsze, niż to się wydaje czarodziejom innych Kolegiów. Starke nie zrobi jednak niczego, co mogłoby doprowadzić do rozłamu lub wojny pomiędzy Kolegiami, gdyż Altdorf z pewnością by tego nie przetrwał. Obowiązki i kontrakty Podobnie jak inne Kolegia, Kolegium Ametystu ma obowiązek posyłać swoich Magistrów do służby w armiach Imperium. Także zamieszkujące okolice Sylvanii bogate rody (lub lokalne władze) często zwracają się o pomoc do Magistrów Shyish, aby zapobiegali poczynaniom czarnoksiężników i wampirów, szczególnie zaś przypadkom praktykowania nekromancji. Dzięki mocom i nieustannej pracy czarodziei Ametystu, chłopi mogą spać spokojnie, gdyż ich zmarli przestają powracać nocami do wiosek. Tylko tam, na pograniczach Sylvanii, lęk przed Kolegium Ametystu ustępuje szacunkowi dla ich mocy i podejmowanego wysiłku. Budynki Kolegium Kolegium Ametystu położone jest w pobliżu rzekomo nawiedzanego cmentarza w Starym Altdorfie, na którym w czasach Czerwonej Zarazy, w pośpiechu i bez jakichkolwiek obrzędów pochowano tysiące ofiar plagi. Kilka ulic dalej mieści się główna świątynia Morra, a pomiędzy tymi dwoma ponurymi budowlami urzędują grabarze, kamieniarze sprzedający nagrobki, gildie pogrzebowe oraz adwokaci specjalizujący się w prawie spadkowym. Stoi tu niewiele zamieszkałych domów. Mało kto decyduje się mieszkać w tak odpychającej i przygnębiającej okolicy. Nawet bezdomni i żebracy unikają ulic Starego Altdorfu. Nieliczni mieszkańcy wydają się odporni na złą sławę tego miejsca, nie są jednak nekromantami (wbrew obiegowej opinii), gdyż żaden nekromanta nie odważyłby się choćby zbliżyć do dzielnicy, w której rezydują dwie najbardziej mu wrogie organizacje — Kult Morra i Kolegium Ametystu. Budynek Kolegium — z ciemnego kamienia i bogato zdobiony — został wzniesiony w staroświeckim stylu, który doskonale podsyca obawy zwykłych ludzi wobec Magistrów Śmierci. Okna i drzwi wieńczą łuki, framugi są wysokie i wąskie, a w niszach umieszczonych w ścianach budynku stoją kamienne posągi. Obrzeży dachu pilnują wykrzywione gargulce. Z głównego masywu budowli wznoszą się wysokie wieże, zwieńczone iglicami i zamieszkane przez tysiące nietoperzy. Co noc o zmierzchu, zwierzęta te opuszczają swoje kryjówki, rozlatując się we wszystkie strony świata. Ich stada przypominają czarny, skórzany płaszcz, który zakrywa niebo i zachodzące słońce. Nietoperze te wydają się jedynymi żywymi stworzeniami zamieszkującymi Kolegium. Niezwykle rzadko widuje się ludzi wchodzących do środka lub opuszczających teren Kolegium. Znajdą się tacy, którzy przysięgli, że obserwowali Kolegium przez całą dobę i nikt nie stanął w jego otwartych bramach. Nawet w nocy rzadko kiedy w oknach budynku zapalają się światła, choć chodzą słuchy, że pomiędzy wieżami Kolegium przelatują bezgłośnie blade zjawy. Wejście do Kolegium Ametystu zawsze stoi otworem. Jest to kamienny portal, wsparty na dwóch kolumnach: szarej i czarnej — symbolizujących przejście między życiem a śmiercią. Na zwieńczeniu portalu wyryte są symbole Kolegium — pośrodku widnieje klepsydra, a obu jej stron strzegą wyrzeźbione z ametystu czaszki. Całość dekorują cierniste róże. Na każdej z kolumn widnieje wykuta w kamieniu ozdobna kosa. Same wrota nie są dokładną kopią bram do świątyń Morra, lecz podobieństwo jest uderzające. Odwiedzającym Kolegium gościom mają przypominać o śmierci i nieuchronnym przemijaniu. Chociaż większość zdrowych na umyśle ludzi trzyma się z dala od Kolegium Ametystu, często słyszy się o odważnych złodziejach lub ulicznikach, którzy zapuścili się w korytarze budowli. Większość opowieści o tych wyprawach jest bardzo podobna. Budynek wydaje się opuszczony i pachnie zaschniętymi ziołami, lecz nie zgnilizną i zepsuciem, jak twierdzą ignoranci. W głąb Kolegium biegnie wiele ciemnych korytarzy o ścianach dekorowanych purpurowymi draperiami, a na podłogach zalega gruba warstwa kurzu, który pod stopami intruzów unosi się w duszące obłoki. Z korytarzy odchodzi wiele otwartych przedsionków, jednak wszystkie prowadzą do pustych pomieszczeń, w których stare, ciemne meble stoją przykryte grubym całunem pajęczyn. W Kolegium można natknąć się na truchła szczurów, pająków i nietoperzy, lecz nikt nigdy nie spotkał tam żywej istoty. Kolegium Ametystu wygląda, jakby zostało opuszczone wiele lat temu. Cały budynek pogrążony jest w nienaturalnej ciszy, a gęste i duszne powietrze wydaje się tłumić wszelkie odgłosy. W wielu pokojach znajdują się małe ołtarzyki ku czci Morra i to chyba najbardziej wyprowadza z równowagi intruzów. Im dłużej ktoś przebywa w Kolegium, tym większe nachodzi go uczucie przerażenia, aż w końcu ucieka, zazwyczaj krzycząc ze strachu. Niektóre opowieści są jednak inne. Podobno niektórzy intruzi podczas swoich wypraw do Kolegium dostrzegali nagle dzierżącego kosę Magistra, odzianego w purpurowe szaty. Ci nieszczęśnicy (lub wybrańcy, w zależności od punktu widzenia) tego samego dnia rozpoczynali swój termin w Kolegium Ametystu. Jeśli nie okazali się godni rangi Magistra, ginęli bez śladu. Oficjalnie zaproszeni goście oraz posłańcy wiedzą, że należy czekać pod bramą Kolegium. Przy wejściu znajduje się stary, mosiężny dzwonek. Na jego głos pojawia się zakapturzony odźwierny. Posłańcy muszą zawierzyć mu listy lub przekazać wiadomość. Goście przybywający ze sprawą do danego Magistra muszą zaczekać, aż do nich wyjdzie. Odźwierny nigdy nie opuszcza terenu budynku. Niecierpliwy przybysz, który przepchnie się obok odźwiernego w głąb budynku, znajdzie się w opisanym powyżej labiryncie opuszczonych korytarzy. Dla osób stojących na zewnątrz, szybko zniknie w cieniach. Natomiast nieporuszony odźwierny pozostanie w progu, cały czas milcząc. Jedynie członkom Kolegium Ametystu wolno wchodzić na teren uczelni bez zaproszenia. Wolno im też przyprowadzić gości. Magistrowie mogą też wedle woli wchodzić do widmowego, opuszczonego budynku. Właściwe Kolegium na pierwszy rzut oka nie różni się od swego widmowego odpowiednika — puste, ciemne korytarze również zdobią purpurowe draperie. Prawdziwe Kolegium nie jest jednak zakurzone, a zamknięte na klucz drzwi prowadzą do zamieszkałych komnat. Największą różnicą jest oczywiście fakt, że w prawdziwym Kolegium mieszkają Magistrowie, chociaż rzadko można ich spotkać na korytarzach. Prywatne komnaty mieszczą się na piętrach, na które prowadzą spiralne klatki schodowe. Wyżej położone są biblioteki, pracownie oraz pokoje kontemplacji. Chociaż w prawdziwym Kolegium również panuje cisza, nie jest aż tak przytłaczająca jak ta, która wyprowadza z równowagi intruzów w widmowych korytarzach, a ołtarzyki ku czci Morra są starannie zadbane, chociaż Magistrowie zaprzeczają, że są wyznawcami boga śmierci. right Wystrój prywatnych komnat Magistrów zależy od ich gustów. Dominują ciemne barwy i symbole Kolegium. W prawie wszystkich komnatach znaleźć również można żywe rośliny lub zwierzęta — w szczególności popularne są kruki, gawrony, szczury, pustułki oraz koty. Obcując z całkowicie zależnym od nich zwierzęciem, Magistrowie Ametystu przypominają sobie, że walczą o prawo wszystkich istot do naturalnego życia i naturalnej śmierci. Świadomość wagi tej misji pomaga im stawiać opór pokusie sięgnięcia po zakazane sztuki nekromancji. Goście Kolegium przybywają tu zazwyczaj w jednym tylko celu, a mianowicie, aby spotkać się z jednym z Magistrów. Jest ich tak niewielu, że nawet wędrowni czarodzieje posiadają na terenie uczelni swoje prywatne pokoje. Wielu Magistrów Ametystu nigdy nie zatrzymuje się na noc poza budynkiem Kolegium, gdyż przeszkadza im niegościnność uprzedzonej wobec ich osób społeczności Imperium. Widmowe korytarze Kolegium często służą mniej uczciwym mieszkańcom Altdorfu za miejsce tajnych spotkań. Ze względu na magię tego miejsca nikt nie może ich podsłuchać, oprócz oczywiście Magistrów Ametystu, a oni rzadko przejmują się nie związanymi z magią czynami śmiertelników. Jednak próba wprowadzenia się na stałe do widmowych korytarzy spotka się z bezwzględną reakcją Kolegium, które starannie dba o swój przerażający wizerunek. Uczniowie Magistrowie Ametystu przyjmują do terminu niewielu uczniów. Od kandydatów wymagają przejścia surowych testów i złożenia uroczystych przysiąg. Uczniowie Kolegium mają obowiązek przekazać bractwu cały swój doczesny dobytek, w tym prawa spadkowe. W rzadkich wypadkach uczniowi pozwala się zachować jakieś osobiste przedmioty, jednak w ogólności Kolegium dba o to, aby wstąpienie do bractwa było dla nowicjusza niczym śmierć — przejściem w zupełnie nowy etap egzystencji. Stare życie musi zostać odrzucone i zapomniane. Do Kolegium Ametystu trafia wielu byłych akolitów Morra. Nie jest to niczym dziwnym, gdyż od dawna wiadomo, że kapłani boga śmierci są niezwykle wrażliwi na przepływy Fioletowego Wiatru Magii. Zawirowania Shyish towarzyszą wielu kapłańskim rytuałom Morra, choć fakt ten jest zazwyczaj ignorowany przez kapłanów pozbawionych daru wiedźmiego wzroku. Kapłani i akolici, którzy przejawiają talent ewidentnie nie pochodzący od boga śmierci, uznawani są za przeklętych, a przynajmniej nie nadających się do wykonywania posługi Morra na tym świecie. Rozczarowani takim traktowaniem, wrażliwi na magię niedoszli kapłani Morra zazwyczaj słyszą dziwny zew, któremu rzadko potrafią się oprzeć, a który wiedzie ich wprost do Kolegium Ametystu. Nauka w Kolegium Ametystu jest organizowana przez mentorów, lecz szczegóły terminu uczniowskiego pozostają nieznane. Znani Ametystowi Czarodzieje *'Viggo Hexensohn' - Magister Patriarcha Kolegium Ametystu. *'Gabrielle Marsner' - mistrzyni magii Kolegium Ametystu. *'Heinz Liebermann' - były Magister Patriarcha Kolegium Ametystu, zamordowany przez Kult Złamanego Koła. *'Elspeth von Draken' - „Mroczna Pani Nuln”, arcymag Kolegium Ametystu. *'Magdalena Thaurstein' - piętnastoletnia wędrowna czarodziejka. Źródła Warhammer FRP — Królestwo Magii Warhammer Fantasy: Storm of Magic Kategoria:Kolegia Magii